Magnus Chase
Summary Magnus Chase is the demigod son of Frey and an einherji in service of the Norse Pantheon. Left homeless after the murder of his mother, he was left with a sour and cynical outlook on the world until his sixteenth birthday, when an encounter with his estranged uncle ends with Magnus's death at the hands of the fire giant, Surtr. Taken to Valhalla by the Valkyrie Samirah al-Abbas, the teenager was now plunged into the frenzied and fantastical world of gods and monsters as he struggles with his newfound powers and the looming threat of Ragnarok. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C physically, 7-C Environmental Destruction with demigod powers Name: Magnus Chase Origin: Riordanverse Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Demigod Son of Frey, Einherji Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Healing, Magic, Telepathy, Limited Weather Manipulation and Plant Manipulation (As the son of the god representing summer and fertility, Magnus can bring about summer in his immediate vicinity to a limited extent), Limited Light Manipulation (Can produce sunlight), Portal Creation via Sumarbrandr, Will resurrect in a few hours for as long as he dies in Valhalla, but can be killed permanently anywhere else, Resistance to heat and cold (Could withstand Jotunheim's cold climate and Surtr's flames without issue, but was killed after being impaled with molten asphalt), Can instantly disarm anyone in his immediate vicinity Attack Potency: Large Building level physically (Fished an incomplete Midgard Serpent and can easily punch through walls), Town level Environmental Destruction 'with his demigod powers (Brought about summer in the Island of Lyngvi, making plants grow all over it, and later held the Island from being teleported through his magic), Can ignore conventional durability with Sumarbrandr (As the "sharpest sword in the Nine Worlds", it can cut through virtually anything, including the fabric of space-time, and should be at least deadly as Odin's Gungnir) 'Speed: Superhuman (Far stronger and faster than the average mortal, can leap across rooftops with moderate effort) with Subsonic attack speed (Caused plants to grow all over the Island of Lvyngvi in a minute) Lifting Strength: Class K '(Fished and briefly restrained an incomplete incarnation of the Midgard-Serpent, which is at least this large) 'Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Can punch holes in a wall, completely penetrating the tile, plasterboard, and two-by-four frame and coming out the other end) Durability: City Block level (Survived, though was ultimately killed by, attacks from Surt) Stamina: Superhuman (Has fought for hours on end even with an broken rib, being boiled alive, and being attacked by Jotunn and Loki) Range: Extended melee range normally, Several hundred meters with Sumarbrandr Standard Equipment: Sumarbrandr, the Sword of Summer and "the sharpest blade in the Nine Worlds". Possessing a mind of its own, it calls itself "Jack" and frequently goofs around and flirts with other magical weaponry. Nevertheless, it can cut through virtually anything in existence and can even slice holes between the Nine Worlds by cutting through the fabric of space-time. Intelligence: As the son of a god of fertility rather than war, Magnus prefers to think rather than smash his way through most problems. However, despite his continual training in Valhalla, he admits to lacking a natural aptitude for combat. As a result, he heavily relies on Sumarbrandr to do the major fighting for him. That said, he has proven himself to be flexible and resourceful, using a giantess's dining utensils to impale her and smashing through rock to expose Blitzen to sunlight, saving him from a wound that would not heal by temporarily petrifying him. Weaknesses: Magnus is a poor direct fighter and thus suffers if he is forced to fight without Sumarbrandr. He is somewhat cynical and prone to expecting the worse. He has a fear of wolves due to trauma from his mother's murder. Magnus must sustain all the strain he would have endured by fighting with Sumarbrandr should he allow it to fight on its own once it returns to pendant form. Sumarbrandr is a show-off and flirtatious with other weapons, which can detract from its effectiveness in combat. Has yet to truly master his powers as the son of Frey. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Alf Seidr: As the son of the Lord of Alfheim, Magnus is able to use a limited amount of Elven Magic. He has used these abilities to instantly disarm his foes and heal himself and allies. * Summer Inducement: As the son of the god of summer and harvests, Magnus can replicate the conditions of summer in a area around him, bringing about sunlight and warmth in his immediate vicinity. * Telepathy: Magnus possesses some degree of telepathy, as he was able to read the thoughts of the suffocating fish left behind after they were forced outside of water to determine which among them was a disguised Andvari. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Percy Jackson Category:Demigods Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Weather Users Category:Plant Users Category:Portal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7